Evithiria
Appearance A fairly typical looking Sin’Dorei, Evithiria would never stand out in a crowd. She stands nearly a head shorter than most and has a slightly waifish appearance. Her eyes glimmer a bright emerald, but no more so than any others of her race. Her long dark red hair curls naturally and is often unkempt. Her face could be considered beautiful though she pales in comparison to most Sin’Dorei. She is always seen wearing concealing robes or clothing and various pairs of gloves. A small, thick glass vial containing a dark green liquid hangs from a short silver chain around her neck. Alongside the silver chain, a thin cord strung through a small rune of teleportation hangs. Personality Evithiria is often thought to be quite shy, but she is actually not. She’s quiet and keeps to herself, but she enjoys meeting and speaking with people whenever she can. Although she tries to make friends, she often keeps them from getting too close to her for fear of losing them. She’s warm and caring, but rarely shows real concern for strangers. Evithiria is very nervous about touching people or getting too close to them, fearing a vision will be triggered or for them to fear her. She both loves and hates her ability to see visions, as she ends up loving and hating most things. Her feelings and thoughts will often conflict, especially when she is thinking about and dealing with people. Her humor is rather lacking, but as she spends more time around new races and people is becoming more developed. She greatly fears the Forsaken but is fairly neutral toward all other races. However when attacked, she will defend herself even if it causes the death of another. History Evithiria was born to the Valestar house before the first war in Eversong Forest. She began lessons at an early age, learning how to read and write along with small lessons in controlling the arcane. She was mostly ignored in favor of her elder sister, Syrelyna, who could easily grasp complex magical techniques. It wasn’t until one night when Evithiria woke up crying from a dream she had of her sister’s death that occurred later that very day that her family began paying attention to her. Her family was excited to learn of Evithiria’s prophetic dreams and coldly brushed aside Syrelyna’s death. They stopped allowing Evithiria to venture away from the estate and forced her to record any dreams she had, no matter how trivial they seemed. At first Evithiria was happy from the attention she finally received, but it soon grew to dislike at the cold manner in which they treated her. She would often sit beside the outermost fence and daydream of leaving her families’ home to find adventure like she read in stories. One sunny day, Evithiria was sitting in her usual spot reading a rather large novel when a shadow cut off her sunlight. She looked up to see an elven girl smiling down at her on the other side of the fence. The dark haired girl introduced herself to be Moryiana and immediately asked about her book. The two girls spoke long into the afternoon, becoming fast friends. As the sun began to set, Moryiana announced she had to leave and reached through the fence to grasp Evithiria’s hand. As they touched Evithiria suddenly felt extremely dizzy and slumped forward against the fence. While she was unconscious, a vision of Moryiana reaching out to her with tears falling from her eyes passed through Evithiria’s mind. When she came to, Moryiana had already left and the sun had gone down. Fearful of her newly developed premonitions through touch, Evithiria fashioned herself a pair of long white silk gloves to wear at all times. When her family discovered her new ability, they rejoiced at having such a powerful aid on their side. Evithiria mostly ignored her families’ greed and spent every moment she could at her spot by the fence to speak with Moryiana. Thinking she simply had a weak body, Moryiana was content to speak with Evithiria by the fence side for awhile, but soon grew restless of the spot. Eventually she convinced Evithiria to climb over the fence and come with her into the forest. From that point on, Evithiria would escape over the fence and meet with Moryiana to explore the forest, though once she returned home she was severely punished. Evithiria began wearing concealing clothing to cover up the bruises and cuts her punishments gave in order to keep her dearest friend from knowing her secret. As the two girls grew older, Evithiria became craftier at escaping the walls of the estate and timing just how long she should stay gone. Her punishments began to lessen, but the scars remained as a harsh reminder. Late in their adolescence, Evithiria and Moryiana realized feelings of affection and love towards one another and started acting more as lovers than friends. However the innocent love was shattered one night as Evithiria had a violent dream of an arriving doom in dark twisted forms she could not recognize. As she tearfully repeated her dream to her family that next morning, they took the warning seriously and arranged for passage away from Quel’Thalas for a week in a large merchant ship. Evithiria tried to escape her family to warn Moryiana, but she was caught and beaten nearly within an inch of her life when she revealed what she was attempting to do. Evithiria and her family left on the ship not a day too soon and avoided the attack of the Scourge. When they returned, they found their city in ruins as well as most of their people dead. The loss of the Sunwell reeled through their arcane addicted bodies, easily killing off several weaker elves. Evithiria’s family still tried to shelter the girl as much as they could, but she did her best to learn what she could of Moryiana’s fate. Having no luck speaking with the war ragged refugees, Evithiria found her answer in a dream. It began the same way it had all those years before, Moryiana reaching desperately for her with tears streaming down her pale cheeks, but continued to show her running terrified from an empty eyed twisted ghoul before the never tiring creature finally caught the exhausted elf and tore her apart. After the vision of her love’s death, Evithiria began giving up on her life. She barely ate and refused sleep, becoming sicker and weaker by each day. When Magister Rommath returned and showed the elves a way to siphon arcane energy from creatures, Evithiria refused to take part much to the anger of her family. They threatened and pleaded with Evithiria to siphon arcane, but she showed no signs of the blind obedience she once had. Finally the girl received her salvation in a series of prophetic dreams in which she saw brief glimpses of her future as well as a faint glimpse of her love Moryiana pleading with her to live. Evithiria awoke and did not refuse as her family pressured her once more to siphon arcane. As the energy entered her body, she found strength to continue living and fought her way to health. Evithiria’s family rebuilt their estate and life returned mostly to normal. Evithiria continued to sit in her favorite place by the fence, but did not leave the grounds of the estate. She kept writing her dreams, barely even paying attention to anything her family had to say about them. Several months passed in relative peace until Evithiria was plagued with yet another dream about a pending doom. Yet this time, Evithiria did not inform her family of the dream. With the death of Moryiana she had finally crossed the breaking point with a group she was unfortunately related to. Uncaring for their fate, Evithiria packed a small bag with provisions and sparse belongings. She left the estate as the sun sank below the horizon, making her way cautiously through the darkness. Finding a tall tree, Evithiria climbed as high as she could and prepared for the calamity. It arrived later that morning in the form of boxes of grain that seemed innocent enough. But as the day wore on, screams of terror and bone chilling cries of the undead echoed through the forest once more. Evithiria covered her ears in an attempt to shut out the sound and closed her eyes, singing quietly to herself to calm her nerves. She ignored imagined visions of the family she had left behind being killed by rotting hands, telling herself she had no ties with them any longer. After about a week of successful hiding; Evithiria climbed down from the tree and walked cautiously back toward her families’ estate. The dark buildings were silent as she crept up to the wall. Peering in, she saw no signs of movement from the torn bodies strewn about the courtyard in a bloody mess. Steeling herself against the carnage, she carefully climbed inside the wall and began torching the buildings. Once the entire estate was in flames, Evithiria turned away and never looked back on the prison that had been called her home. Hearing of an island where she could learn a trade of sort, she made her way to Sunstrider Isle. She begged Magistrix Erona to allow her to learn there and was eventually allowed to strengthen her low understanding of the arcane. Relationships Moryiana Evithiria and Moryiana were childhood friends who eventually became lovers. They were separated as Evithiria’s family left to escape the Scourge attack on Quel’Thalas. Eventually Evithiria had a vision of Moryiana’s death and nearly gave up her own. She still loves Moryiana deeply and cannot currently move past her. Although she knows she could not have done anything then, she looks back on the event leading up to her death and cannot help but think what she could have done differently. Idiosyncrasies * Evithiria is very much a beginner mage. * Evithiria fears the undead and tries to avoid them as best she can. * Evithiria is terrified of people hating her or using her for her visions so she is not open about her ability. Public Knowledge and Rumors No previous knowledge can be currently found about Evithiria nor can any rumors be heard. Theme Songs Iris – Goo Goo Dolls Mad World – Gary Jules Category:Horde Category:Horde Mage Category:Blood Elf Category:2009